The specification relates to smart grid technologies. In particular, the specification relates to managing data communication in a smart grid communication network.
A utility server and an electric vehicle may use a single communication protocol to communicate with each other. However, communication protocols used in data communication between utility servers and electric vehicles may be different in various geographic locations. For example, in the United States a smart energy profile (SEP) 2.0 protocol may be used by both a utility server and an electric vehicle for data communication; however, in Japan an ECHONET Lite protocol may be used. It is difficult for an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) to produce electric vehicles that implement different communication protocols. Furthermore, the utility server may update the communication protocol in a short term or use a new communication protocol. However, an average life time of an electric vehicle can be more than 10 years. Therefore, some mechanisms that prevent electric vehicles from being obsolete due to the update of the communication protocol are desirable. It is not easy for the electric vehicle to deal with the protocol update or accommodate the new protocol used in the utility server.